<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proofed by gardnerhill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370923">Proofed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill'>gardnerhill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [100]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You test ("proof") yeast by putting it in hot water. Does it rise to the occasion?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [100]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/700461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proofed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 2020 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #18,  <b>Intriguing phrase:  </b>Finish this phrase, or be inspired by it: "The first - and only - time Holmes ever saw Watson pick up a gun in his bedroom was also the day…"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first - and only - time Holmes ever saw Watson pick up a gun in his bedroom was also the day he knew he'd made the right choice in agreeing to share rooms with this fellow.</p><p>It wasn't the boxing bout, for he'd been able to acquit himself against this pugilistic soldier, to the point of delivering a flattening blow to the fellow right into his own bed. It wasn't Watson's suspicions about him, misguided though they were, for Sherlock Holmes was nothing if not eccentric to ordinary people.</p><p>It was the fact that Watson insisted on facing him as an equally-matched opponent when a lesser man would have simply coshed or cuffed Holmes in his sleep. It was seeing bewilderment and fear on Watson's face overshadowed by determination rather than bravado or hubris – this was a man who knew what real courage was, and was not foolhardy nor vainglorious about it.</p><p>And finally it was the fact that Watson, defeated though he was, was still able to pick up and aim his Army revolver at Holmes <i>while wearing his boxing gloves</i> – and his face, bruised as it was, still showed determination and fear not defeat.</p><p>"I will tell you everything, brave Watson." Holmes smiled. "You must join me in my work. You are no mere soldier, but a <i>воин</i>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Author's Further Note:</b> <i>воин</i> (pronounced "voin") is Russian for "warrior."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>